wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Orkham
was the leader of Dome City and of one of the three leading noble families of the House of Lords. He stole Cheza from the Darcia family in order to perform experiments on her and awaken her so that she could lead the way to Paradise for him. He fell at the hands of Lady Jaguara's elite when they stormed into his keep. Before Birth Two centuries before his birth, the forerunners of the Orkham family feuded with the Darcia and Jaguara Noble Households in order to attain the mysterious Flower Maiden, Cheza. Orkhams' family would feud for the next two-hundred years, but reach no closer to their goal of attaining a path to Paradise. Ruling the Orkham Family and Dome City Despite his age, Orkham lead his family well, and attained enough wealth to reach a level of Nobility that he ruled his own domain for many years, hiring a private army to defend his city and keep order. However he did little to help those whom he ruled over, as many of Dome City's denizens were poor and population levels dropped due to starvation, with many living in the ghettos with beaten down neighbourhoods. Several gangs developed including the one led by Tsume and many denizens of the city who joined were adolescents to young adults, possible theft was not uncommon. Those who did an honest living found it harder to survive, such as Lyra and her family. Dealing with the Rebels In the last few weeks, Orkham heard of the attacks on his supply trains by the local gangs, and had his trains equipped with advanced automatons that fired at any unauthorized personnel, a ship could be seen heading towards his domain, it is unknown if this was another one of his vessels or another noble ship that came to his aid, due to his ship being much different in design. Eventually, his Security Bureau hunted down each of the Fang gangs' members and had them either arrested or killed, though several were given a chance at release if they said where their leader was hiding. Eventually the gangs were subdued, and with Tsume's members wiped out or arrested Orkham had kept the problem under control and prepared to reclaim Cheza. Sending the Army after Darcia III Orkham met with his Advisers, and told them to acquire the Flower Maiden again from the Darcia Family, in response to this, Orkham's private army was sent to retrieve Cheza from the cursed Noble. Following Darcia III to the Villa where Cheza was created, Orkham's Airship began firing on the smaller craft and damaged its engines. Cheza jumped out of the Airship before it crashed along with Darcia. His army surrounded the nearby village and attempted to recapture her. The army eventually ran into the wolves near the old Villa ruins and several were attacked, leaving some in an unstable state of mind. Ambushing the wolves in their hideout of a run-down bus, however the wolves escaped, Hige and Tsume attacked causing a diversion while Kiba, Cheza, and Toboe headed for the forest. The Wolves went through the Forest of Death and Orkham had once again lost the Flower Maiden. The Wolves fight off as many Nobles as they can and eventually escape. Lady Jaguara kills him shortly afterwards. Trivia * Lord Orkham's face is never revealed. Little is known about his physical appearance other than that his eyes are a grey-purple color. Category:Characters Category:Nobles